The arithmetic sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_i = 3 + 3(i - 1)$ What is $a_{11}$, the eleventh term in the sequence?
Answer: From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $3$ and the common difference is $3$ To find $a_{11}$ , we can simply substitute $i = 11$ into the given formula. Therefore, the eleventh term is equal to $a_{11} = 3 + 3 (11 - 1) = 33$.